Soul Bond: A Harry Potter Story
by Arithmetic13
Summary: Soul Bond fanfic. The story starts out during the summer after the chamber of secrets. During a nightmare filled night their soul bond comes to surface, transporting Ginny to Harry at the Dursleys. Soul bond powers are revealed. Abusive Dursleys. Pairings: HP/GW, HG/a to be decided Weasley. No planned post schedule.
1. Revised Chapter 1

_-J.K. Rowling owns all of these characters_

_-Please Review!_

Chapter One

* * *

It was the average summer night for Harry Potter at the Dursley's. Locked up in his "bedroom", (It was more like a storage closet for Dudley.), the temperature continued to climb to an almost unbearable heat. Harry lied down on one of Dudley's ratty, old mattress, thoughts emerging out of the back of his mind.

Harry wished he could be staying at the burrow, even Hermione was staying with the Weasleys for the rest of the holiday. But no, Harry would be stuck here for at least another month. Dumbledore, for some reason, would not allow him to leave because of some sort of ward that needed to refuel. Whatever that means.

Harry continued his train of thought to his friends, especially a certain red headed witch (Mrs. Weasley. Just joking.), named Ginny Weasley.

After the Chamber catastrophe, Harry decided to get to know the youngest Weasley better. He felt that if he had looked out for her more that year then none of this would have happened. He was worried about how the chamber might have affected her, and hoped she was alright. He knew that that probably wasn't the case however, nightmares always came to him whenever something like the Chamber happened. With those worries rolling themselves over in his mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry's sleep was full of nightmares. He was back in the chamber, Tom Riddle was taunting him over and over Ginny's dead body, waving his diary in his face. Then came flashes of different people yelling or gloating in his face.

"You actually thought you could save her didn't you Harry?" Tom hissed.

"My own sister! You let her die Harry! You didn't try hard enough!" Ron yelled at him.

"I expected more of you Harry, letting a fellow student die, tisk tisk," Dumbledore scolded.

"She's dead Harry, DEAD!" Tom again.

"How many other people are going to die because of you Harry? HOW MANY! You are not the son we wished you'd grow up to be." Those were his parents.

"Just like your father, so cowardly, wouldn't even save you best mate's sister. Though I wouldn't expect anything less from a Potter." Snape this time.

"You let us all down Harry! I can't bare to see the sight of you! I can't believe I thought you as good as a son! My poor baby, she was so young!" Mrs. Weasley sending a howler to him.

"No, No, No! I tried, I'm sorry, I tried! I'm so sorry she died. It's all my fault! All my fault! I promise if Ginny would come back I'd do anything to protect her! Please!" Harry sobbed. Suddenly, Harry woke up as he felt another person fall into his arms. It was a girl and she was crying also.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, so gullible, Harry wouldn't have died trying to save me! I'm so sorry!" The girl was still asleep it seemed, and Harry realized who it was as he made out red hair in the darkness.

"Ginny?"


	2. Revised Chapter 2

"Ginny?" She began to shake and pant. Sweat glistened on her forehead, as tears started streaming down her cheeks. She was clearly experiencing a nightmare, and I hoped it wasn't of what I feared it was.

"No! It's all my fault! It's all my fault, I'm so sorry Harry!" There was almost no denying it now, she was dreaming of that night in the dreaded Chamber. Not knowing what to do exactly, I tried to wake her up.

"Ginny, I'm here, it's okay, we're alive. Wake up," I said the last part a bit desperately. I had no idea why she was here, (Not that I exactly minded the company, but I would prefer a different circumstance.) and seeing her this way was horrible. Knowing completely how she must be feeling, having this exact sensation only moments ago, made watching and not waking her even worse.

"Ginny, you need to wake up, it's just a nightmare." No response.

I ended up just trying to calm her down, rocking her back and forth, stroking her hair, and muttering words into her ear.

"It's fine Ginny, we're okay."

"Tom's gone."

"Ssh, Ginny I'm here." Finally, her breathing slowed, and that calmed me down as well. A cocoon of calmness surrounding enveloping me, I fell into a peaceful slumber full of bright light and red hair.

* * *

Ginny's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling peaceful for the first time since the chamber. My original nightmare was horrifying, Tom was telling me how stupid, how gullible I was.

Then I was sitting on the stone floor, knees to my chest, crying into my hands. Tom moved in front of me, then split until there was seven Toms surrounding me, continuing the taunting.

Out of nowhere, a voice came, causing the walls to warble caving inward and outward. Though the words were inaudible at first, until she heard clearly the words,

"Tom's gone." Suddenly, all the Tom's dissolved, as did the chamber.

"Ssh, Ginny, I'm here. The room was filled with a golden, warm, light.

I woke up, yawning. I tried to fluff the end of my pillow, to get another hour in before mum came and got me. Too my surprise, it felt gushy. It's was somebody's face!

"What the...?" Investigating further, I recognized the scar planted on this person's forehead underneath a mat of unruly black hair.

"Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry?"

* * *

"Naohomgrr," he mumbled and he grabbed me around the waist, pulling me towards him. He then turned on his side, me being tugged along, hugging me like I was a teddy bear, most likely thinking I was a pillow. Giving off the famous Weasley blush, I tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry," I repeated. Boy, this was going to be embarrassing. What am I even doing here!

"Ginny? What are you... Oh! Oh, oh, oh! I can't believe I forgot..." Then I believe he realized he was hugging me.

Turning a deeper shade than I was, he immediately let go and we both sat up.

"Sorry," he muttered, utterly embarrassed.

"I guess it's fine, I know you didn't mean to. You thought I was a pillow!" On the word pillow, I smacked him in the head with an actual one, laughing. "Right?"

"... Yeah, right." Is it just me, or did I see a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. Eh, probably just my imagination. I was just glad I could actually talk to him normally, especially after what had just happened. Hermione had been helping me over the summer regain my speech around him. I was over The Boy Who Lived, ever since the chamber strangely enough. You'd think that experience would just make it worse. But actually, it made me want to get to know the real Harry Potter better.

"Mistaking people for pillows Harry? Tisk, tisk. I do say I expected better," I mocked him. Then suddenly, the thought came back to me.

"So, what the heck am I doing here?" Harry sighed.

"I was going to ask you that. One moment, I was having a nightmare. Next suddenly you appear,"

"Well, all I remember is falling asleep at the burrow." That was the partial truth, I still remember that odd occurrence in my dream. Wait a minute, didn't Harry say he was also having a nightmare. I was about to ask him when he suddenly spurted out,

"You're parents are probably worried sick about you! They will have no idea where you are, will they! I'll owl Dumbledore as soon as Hedwig gets back from hunting. Here, I'll grab some parchment." Harry bent over his side of the bed and bent to grab it. The back of his shirt crept upward as he did so, revealing angry purple bruises, scabbed cuts, and a few whip marks.

"Harry!" I shrieked, making him almost fall off the bed.

"What?" He looked at me, concern and alarm flooding his face.

"What happened to your back?" I demanded.

"Nothing." Oh, the nerve of him. If it was those Dursleys I've heard tell of from Ron, I'll kill 'um.

"Harry, What happened to your back?" I spoke with a stern tone.

"Uh... I fell. That's all, off the swing at the park," he tried to convince. Uh huh, sure. I'm so glad he's a bad liar.

"Tell me the truth Harry." Suddenly, there was a huge BANG! Thump! Thump!, on the door.

"Boy! Get off your ungrateful lazy arse out here this instant and cook us breakfast! Or, what happened to you two days ago will look like a game of patty-cake!" Was that his Uncle Vernon? How dare he speak to Harry that way! Oh... when I get my hands on him!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV:

Thank goodness Uncle Vernon interrupted or else I might've had to tell Ginny about the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon lost his job recently, and Aunt Petunia started to work instead. This left Uncle Vernon to spend some quality time at home with Dudley, and unfortunately with me every day also.

Aunt Petunia being present was always the only thing that kept Uncle Vernon form going over board with me. This fact with the combination of Uncle Vernon being pissed at losing his job led to a very abusive Uncle who encouraged Dudley to beat him as well.

Every afternoon Uncle Vernon would have Dudley practice his boxing skills on his boxing bag a.k.a. me. They also found any reason at all to inflict pain on me, from whipping me with Dudley's old belt for putting it in Uncle Vernon's laundry pile to hitting me to the floor because 'I looked at them funny', and then sometimes they would lock me in my old cupboard with out food for days at a time while turning off the power to it.

I was only making it through the summer by escaping to Mrs. Figgs for tea and sandwiches at every opportunity.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, okay? Stay here, and don't let any of the Dursleys find you." I shuddered at the thought.

"BOY! FOOD! NOW!" With that I slipped of to the kitchen. There I found Dudley and Uncle Vernon sitting around their large table that now looked quite small.

It would take fifteen servings of bacon to fill their small family up. Half a serving for Aunt Petunia, seven and a half servings for Dudley, and six for Uncle Vernon. But Aunt Petunia wasn't here for the weekend, having a conference meetings at work.

"You took long enough boy!" I didn't reply, and instead started on the bacon. Apparently, this was all the initiative Uncle Vernon needed. Standing up, he blumbered over behind me and shoved me, pushing me into the plate of hot, burning grease.

"Ahh!" I cried out in pain and clutched at my now badly burned arm.

"That should teach you to acknowledge me WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," I spoke through gritted teeth, learning my lesson from seconds ago.

"How DARE you even suggest that you are related to your filth you ***** *** *******!" Then he took the pan and proceeded to hit me in the back to the head with it, hard. Lights popped in front of my eyes as I hit the floor, as well as the sensation of burning enveloped the back of my skull.

"Dudley, come here! It's time I taught you how to earn respect." Grabbing a metal spoon he tossed it to Dudley.

"Let's get 'im good dad!" Where's my wand! Oh, no I must've left it in my room! Of all the stupid times to...

The pain! Each blow sent a sharp piercing feeling down my back as I covered my head with my arms. The side of Dudley's spoon started cutting into my flesh, my back was now covered in blood. I could feel Uncle's pan thwack into my back, breaking and bruising bones.

"_Ginny!_" I thought as hard as I could muster, she was my last hope, for I felt as if I would surely die. I began to yell, not being able to hold it in any longer, tears streaming down my face. Suddenly, someone else's thought entered my mind saying

"**I'm coming Harry!**" I caught a flash of flaming red hair whip around the corner of the kitchen door frame, and then it all went black.


	5. Revised Chapter 5

Ginny's POV:

I heard a bit of a disturbance, noises of banging and shouting coming downstairs.

"It's alright Ginny, no need to blow the fact that you're here yet. If it escalates, then you'll go down," I told myself.

The noise did escalate, and the words "**_Ginny!_**" rang through my head, sounding like Harry's voice. Not giving a second thought as to how Harry did this.

"That's it!" I finalized. "**_Harry, I'm coming!" _**I sent back, having no idea how I did. With that I ran pell-mell down the stairs to the source of the noise; the kitchen. I quickly turned the corner and encountered a truly horrific scene. Harry was lying on the floor, drenched in a puddle of blood, bacon, and grease. Who I presume were Harry's cousin and uncle, were beating him with a pan and metal spoon.

"HARRY!" I screeched. My shock quickly turned to anger, the feistiest and strongest anger I've ever felt. Dudley and Vernon wheeled around to look at me.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HIM! I COULD KILL YOU, YOU *****************************!" While I yelled this like a banshee cacophony, an enormous explosion of accidental magic occurred. All the glass in the house shattered violently. I combusted, fire radiating off me, and Dudley and Vernon were thrown into the opposite wall, knocked out, bound by chains of Obsidian, and unleashed upon bat-bogeys.

Ignoring all of this, I ran to Harry. Touching him, a golden and blue shield surrounded us, emanating power and then a golden phoenix swooped down, touched my head and we vanished and reappeared in a hall of light.

"Harry!" I sobbed, kneeling next to him and grabbing his un-injured hand. "I don't know what to do! How am I supposed to help you? I don't even know where we are!"

"He will heal, for here that is that is all he can do. The opposite is repelled outside the borders of this sanctuary," spoke an unknown female voice.

"Who, who are you?" I asked, scared.

"I am your bond guide. I am also in charge of this sanctuary. Here, eat, sleep, and let Harry heal. You will wake in one of our guest room here. It will appear almost normal, except the room itself will be surrounded in the fog. If you need anything, just call." The golden phoenix returned once more, bringing two dreamless sleep potions. Not caring that we got up only a few hours ago, I pulled of the stopper of one and poured it into Harry's mouth who swallowed it, then downed my own.

When I woke up, I found myself lying in a king sized bed, next to the slumbering body of Harry Potter. He looked much better now, his wounds bandaged and cared for. I didn't wish to wake him up, so I just laid there, watching him sleep. Finally, he stirred, and opened his eyes groggily, revealing those green emeralds.

"Feeling better?" I asked, hoping his answer was yes.

"Yeah, loads."

"Harry, why didn't you tell anyone what the Dursleys did to you?" A serious look appearing on my face. He looked uncomfortable.

"I didn't want to be a bother, and I didn't know what to say. Hey Dumbledore, the guardians you sent me to live with are abusive, come save me please?"

"One that's a stupid excuse Harry. Two, yeah that is pretty much what you were supposed to say. Three, do not ever, under any circumstances, consider yourself a bother!" I then leaned in and hugged him lightly, not wanting to hurt him.

"So I've been told."

"Well it's true."

"Forget it, besides they didn't become abusive 'till this summer. They would only shove me in my cupboard without food for a few days." I gasped.

"They used to starve you?" I could feel my anger flaming up again.

"Ginny, please calm down, it isn't that bad, I'm used to it." It tried to calm myself, it worked, slightly. Then I realized he said that sentence in present tense, meaning...

"Harry, when was the last time you've eaten anything?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Only four days," Harry finally responded, not meeting my eyes. He shifted in the four poster bed that was covered in pillows, moving shimmering golden colored blankets.

"Four days!" I think I would have bloody died if I wasn't able to eat for four days straight! One time when I was six, I went on a hunger strike at the Burrow because I didn't want to clean my room. I gave up before the next meal was served. Poor Harry.

"Can we get some food over here?" I asked, hoping someone would hear us in the golden fog of nothingness that surrounded our room. If I hadn't know the weird voice sent us here, I would've sworn we were at the Leaky Cauldron, a sort of hotel for magic folk. Two trays of food, filled with Harry's favorite treacle tart, with a assortments of breakfast sweets appeared, along with a couple of potions in weirdly shaped bottles that were labeled for Harry and a piece of parchment, written on with golden ink.

"Um, where exactly did this come from, and where are we?" Harry suddenly looked panicked eyes darting around, suddenly realizing he had no idea what was going on.

"I'll explain it later alright, for now just eat. I promise there is nothing wrong with it. The 'people' here are helping us." I silently hoped that I was corrected. Harry looked doubtful at first, then eventually gave a shrug that sent the message 'oh what the heck' and started eating with gusto, leaving me to take a look at the piece of parchment.

"Start out slowly Harry, or you'll get a horrid stomach ache." He slowed down a little bit, and I looked at the note and potions. The note said that Harry was to take the green potion all at once after his meal, and the purple one a gulp full every hour until it was gone. According to the note, Harry's wounds should be healed by this evening. 'Great, then we can head off to the burrow! How to get there, well that's another matter I'll deal with later.' I thought.

"Here Harry, drink this all up. Oh, and one mouthful of this." I handed him the green and purple potion. As Harry downed the potions his face turned a retched shade of green.

"Wow, that's nasty," I heard Harry whisper to himself after he swallowed the moldy smelling brew.

"Thank you Ginny, I wanted to tell you that it really meant a lot to me, it was really the first time anyone has ever helped me when dealing with the Dursleys." He spoke shyly, looking uncomfortable, the Dursleys were obviously something he didn't like to talk about. Then his attitude changed, and on a happier note added, "I wish I could have seen you at it, I bet it was a sight to see."

"No one, even your bloody relatives, are allowed to hurt my friends." Harry's demeanor lightened at the word friends. 'Does Harry not have a lot of friends of something? That's weird, because he's totally the kind of person easily liked. He probably doesn't have many people to talk to at the Dursleys though, and at school all he ever talks with is Ron and Hermione. Yes, he defiantly needs to branch out more.

"So... what exactly happened?" Harry asked, still shy.

"Well, I heard some noise downstairs and then I heard you in my head yelling my name."

"Wait, what? You heard me calling you?

"I'll explain in a minute, just let me explain the rest first." He nodded, so I continued, "So, I ran downstairs, saw you, and dealt with the Dursleys. After I was done with them, I ran toward you a shield popped up around us and a gold phoenix appeared out of nowhere and took us here. A weird female voice..."

"Shield? Phoenix? Voice?"

"Let me finish!"

"Okay."

"...the female voice declared herself as our bond guide and gave us some dreamless sleep potions." I it just me, or do I sound like while I was waiting I hit my head... really hard.

"So about my questions earlier..." he started sheepishly.

"I really can't tell you much. I don't know why I could hear you, or why a shield popped up, or much about our guide. All I know is that our bond guide sent us here to heal and that we formed a special bond. I imagine our guide will explain it to us later."

"Okay...?" He spoke, taking it all in, then exclaimed "Wow, that's bizarre," with his thinking face on. He didn't doubt me, which was nice. But then again, Harry's had a whole lot of crazy things happen to him, this couldn't of come as such a surprise.

"I'll say." We spent the rest of the day in our bed, asking each other questions about what had happened, neither of us knowing the answer, among other things. Except of course for the occasional trip to the mystical bathroom that appeared whenever on of us needed to use it. That evening, the voice spoke to us again in our room. Harry nearly fell of the bed and jinxed where the voice was coming from, before he realized it was the voice I had mentioned earlier. I laughed at him and he shot me a glare.

"You shall depart this sanctuary this evening, being in full health and out of danger. Harry, your things have been transported to the outskirts of your neighborhood. I suggest that you take the nightbus to your next destination."

Harry and I took turns changing into clean muggle clothes in the bathroom. Then, when we were ready to leave, once again the golden phoenix swooped down and with a mighty CRACK! we were standing at edge of Harry's neighborhood.

We gathered Harry's things from the top of the merry-go-round and sat down on a near by park bench, waiting for the sun to set. I shivered, even though it was summer, it was low in tempature at the current moment.

"Here." Harry bent down and popped open his school truck, reached inside, and pulled out two of his jackets, one with a lion with a red background, and he handed that one to me.

"Thanks." I put the jacket on, glad for it's source of warmth, it was all soft inside it to, it smelled like Harry. Don't you dare call me creepy, Harry just has a very distinct scent of broom polish. "We should probably head to the sidewalk now, huh. Seeing as the sun's disappeared on us."

"Yeah." With that, we walked up to the sidewalks edge, dragging his trunk along, having it bump into our heels. We were careful not to go over the cement however, for fear of soon being run over. I turned Harry's trunk into a makeshift bench for the two of us and there we waited.

* * *

Harry's POV:

While we awaited to dreaded nightbus, my ears caught a disturbance in front of us across the road.. Peering across the way, I swear I saw a pair eyes, animal eyes to be exact, starring at us through some bushes. The thing growled at me, and I took out my wand, ready if it should attack. But my worries were interrupted.

With a screech that would awaken a person in a comatose, a big, bulky, multi-layer bus pulled up before us, fast enough that I have no doubt we would have died, save we were on the sidewalk.

"Welcome to the Nightbus. I will be your host today and... hey! You're Harry Potter!" He sounded as if he just figured out the question that would win him the lottery.

"Yes, and you're Stan Shunpike, correct?" Stan stood a little taller than I, slouched, and he was covered in strangely coloured stains. He gave off the look and scent of a street rat. "My dorm-mates have talked about you. They said..."

"So whose the pretty lady friend? That you're traveling with alone, in the dark, most likely without parent consent I might add," Stan changed subject, averting his big, repulsive eyes to Ginny, while smirking.

"Ginny Weasley," she replied sounding less than happy at giving him her name.

"And a random, nameless passenger to the likes of you," I continued, sounding a bit defensive and protective as I then stepped in front of her. I didn't like the way this guy was acting towards Ginny, he's totally shifty.

"She your girlfriend?" I definitely didn't like the guy that was much older than Ginny (or really any guy) asking that question with that unnerving tone. Was he seriously hitting on Ginny? Unbelievable. No, I'm not going to let that Stan bloke come anywhere near her. So I said the only thing that would get him to back off.

"Yes."

"Humph. Are you quite sure?"

"D*** sure! Look are you going to let us on or what?" I suprised myself there, I never swear, except for now of course.

"Fine. Address?"

"The Burrow," Ginny responded.

"Alright, that'll be..."

* * *

We sat down at the back of the bus, my attempt at getting as far away from that Stan as possible. The bus looked like some messed up hotel. With random beds rolling around (some occupied), and chairs set at odd angles, most of them had fallen over. To top is off there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I am not sitting underneath that!

"Why'd you do that?" Ginny questioned as we took out seats by the aisle at the back of the bus. I was expecting this question, but I was caught off guard at the fact that she didn't sound annoyed.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you," I spoke without thinking. I realized that I probably sounded territorial, but I couldn't take the words back now. She giggled slightly then said,

"Aw, Harry. I can't believe you pretended to be my boyfriend just to please Ron and protect his little baby sister," she mocked.

"First of all, you're not a baby. I hate it when people call you a baby. I mean you're only a year younger than me! And I didn't do it because of Ron, or the fact that you're related. I did it because you're Ginny and a friend."

"Oh," was all she responded to that, but she appeared quiet pleased. We spent the rest of the bus ride trying not to fall over or get smashed. At one point, the bus reached a new level of rockiness that caused Ginny to trip towards me.

"Offph!" I exhaled forcefully as she slammed me down on top of me in the aisle.

"Now don't get too comfortable there, because you're stops next." It was Stan, and he was raising and dropping his eyebrows at us. How I wish I could reach up and rip off his annoying eyebrows. Then Stan took a picture with some camera that he pulled out of nowhere and ran off. He was probably going to run off to the Daily Prophet, dang it! I felt my face heat up with rage and embarrassment.

"I am going to murder Stan!", I growled as I glared at his hurriedly retreating figure.

"You better let me help Harry!" Ginny responded in agreement getting up and helping me as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's POV:

But fate had other ideas, because the bus to jerked a stop, causing Ginny to once again collapse on me.

"I didn't mean to, sorry!" Ginny cried out, even more embarrassed second time around. Then her embarrassment quickly turned to anger, an even more alarming shade of red as she growled. "He did that on purpose, I just know it!"

"Pretty little lady's got it right. I'm sorry, my fiery flower, but I need the extra galleons, and since you have a boyfriend... Well I could only use you to that kind of advantage." Ginny jumped up, looking more like a forest fire than a flower. But Stan was too quick for her and ran pell-mell away from her, until he was out of sight.

I felt my mouth drop open, I then got up carefully and tried to calm her down. It's like trying to get away with tickling a dragon, messing with this witch.

Stan better watch himself, next time I see him he's going down! How dare he say that to my Ginny! Besides, if I don't get him, Ginny surely will.

I cautiously placed my hand on her shoulder, the effect was immediate. Ginny's whole body relaxed, and her anger faded away. Inside of me I could feel a part of me whooping for joy that I could affect her this way. Then Ginny let out a sigh. "I'm really sorry Harry, he got away. And if I just hadn't fell on you in the first place this never would have happened... "

"It's find Gin, it's not your fault." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes intently, then added,

"Come on, this is our stop." With that we stood and hauled ourselves off the dreaded magic mobile of doom, and headed towards the distant welcoming shadow that was the Burrow.

"Have fun you kids, and don't do anything I wouldn't on your night out." It was that barmy git's voice! We both spun around, but couldn't spot where the noise was coming from, danget!

"Pfft, that's not saying much is it?" Ginny murmured to herself after giving up trying to locate Stan. I blushed in spite of myself, trying hard not to think about what Stan's obvious meaning was... I'm so glad it's dark out.

"So, which way is the easiest to get to the burrow?"

"Just follow me, I know this place like it's written on the back of my hand," Ginny boasted.

"That's not saying much is it, seeing how we're in the dark." Ginny smacked me upside the head lightly, and told me

"Very funny Potter."

"I try." I spoke while shrugging.

"I bet you do, using that large head we all know you possess, " Ginny retorted in a playful tone.

"You hurt my ego Ginevra. I expected better from you," I pouted, though I doubt she could see it in the lighting.

"Better get used to it."

"I'm taking that to mean you intend on hanging around with me more often?" Man, I hoped so. I crossed my fingers and awaited her answer, but I received a sudden flicker of self doubt in her composure. Well, as much as I could see in the dark. 'Does she regret acting like a friend to me?' I wondered.

* * *

Ginny's POV:

After he said that I realized that I was probably imposing unwantedly on him. He didn't ask me to appear in his room. I was just another problem thrust upon him that he didn't ask for. Harry is too polite to tell me that he didn't want anything to do with me. This was his indirect way of asking if I intended on following him around now. I should've known. Stupid, hopeful me.

"Oh...sorry. I guess I just... I thought that... You obviously aren't interested in Ron's little sister hanging around you all the time. Ron wouldn't let me even if..." My eyes downcast, I felt like an unwanted pest.

* * *

Harry's POV:

'Spectacular job Harry! You totally just screwed this all up!' I thought to myself. I had to go and ask the one question that makes Ginevra Molly Weasley think that I don't want her around, when it's so clear to me that I do!

"What? No, no, no. Your wrong Gin. I... I mean is I want to spend time with you, you're a great person and I'd love to be friends with you. Besides, I don't think of you like that. Like Ron's little sister, I mean. Who cares what Ron has to say about it, you're a person too, and Ron is just going to have to deal with it."

"You're not just saying that?" Ginny questioned quietly.

"No," I bluntly stated. She looked up at me and smiled and my heart did a little skip, weird.

"Thanks Harry." What in the name of Merlin was she thanking me for?

"Huh?" Wow, I must've sounded like a gorilla on that one, what is wrong with my voice? It keeps changing pitch. Thankfully Ginny didn't laugh at me.

"For letting me be your friend... All of my old friends stopped talking to me after the chamber. They're all scared of me. I don't blame them." Ginny sniffed, I hope she doesn't cry. I'm helpless when girls cry, I never have any idea what to do.

"But it wasn't your fault Ginny. Tom possessed you, it could have been anybody."

"No, it was my fault. Besides, it didn't happen to anyone. It happened to me. If I hadn't been so stupid! If I hadn't written in that diary in the first place Harry, none of that would have happened! I'm so weak, and just because I wanted to talk to someone." Ginny was on the very brink of tears now.

"Ginny, if Ron and I had been better friends to you in the first place, none of this would have happened. Fred and George looked after us during our first year. Who looked after you? Nobody. We all should've been there for you, but we weren't, and Tom was.

Ginny, I know you feel weak, but you're one of the most strong people, and most stubborn person I know. You kept Tom at bay most of the year! You fought a mental battle with the heir to Slytherin until the very end. Do you know how many people would've just given up, let him make them his puppet without giving him a good fight? I couldn't of done what you did.

Tom lost in the end of it all Gin, and your friends must be total dimwits to not see that all of this means is that you are an amazing person."

Ginny hugged me tightly, causing a wave of warmth to run over my heart and spine.

"Thanks Harry." She sniffed loudly again, but I didn't worry about her crying this time. "Thanks for saving me in the chamber. Thanks for telling me exactly what I needed to hear. You're such a good person, and a good friend." Then she released me.

"I'm just glad I could help." Come on, we better get going." We walked the rest of the trek to the burrow side by side, hands brushing occasionally, shooting a tingling sensation up my arm.


	8. Revised Chapter 8 (with chapter 9)

Author's Notes:

Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter is in multiple point of views. What point of view do you think I should stick with always or most of the time? Also, who do you think should find out about the bond? Thanks to carolyn jinn, who was great enough to beta this chapter for me! FYI, this is a repost of chapters 8 and 9 that's edited.

Harry's POV:

When reaching the burrow after their trek, Ginny and I found it had gotten dreadfully dark, seemingly black even. Trudging up to the door, Ginny twisted its knob to find it locked.

"Bludger," Ginny murmured. "Well I suppose that's to be expected." I lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought you would have more security measures to be honest," I commented.

"Oh, of course there were Harry. The alarms at night are triggered when the company entering doesn't have someone from the family with them. Most wizarding alarms are like that."

"Right..." I suddenly felt very stupid, there was so much I didn't know about the magical world. I felt my gaze wander from Ginny to a suddenly very interesting rock by the doorway.

"Um... Harry? Ya' there?"

"Yeah?" I answered, looking up.

"Can you unlock the door, my wand was left on my nightstand."

"What about underage magic laws?"

"Well, the ministry doesn't monitor magic around wizarding homes because of how often adults use it. But don't tell Fred and George, they don't know yet."

"Don't worry, I'm not that stupid." I involuntarily shuddered. I didn't know the twins overly well, but I did know that allowing them wands outside of school would be... well I would not like to think. "Alright then let's see here.. Alohamora." With a flick of my wand the door clicked and Ginny pulled it open with a creak.

It was strangely quiet in the burrow, hearing only Ron's distant snoring along with the moans and groans of the house.

"You can put your luggage over there Harry." She pointed next to the old, comfy looking, maroon sofa in the living room. I placed my trunk and sagged into the folds of the couch. I let out a sigh, closing my eyes.

"Would you like some hot chocolate," Ginny asked quietly, plopping down next to me.

"Shouldn't you let your parents know your back first?" She waved off my suggestion saying,

"Let them sleep. We'll see them in the morning."

"Well, if you're certain, I'd love some." I smiled, wondering if Ginny's cocoa was as good as the Weasley matriarch's. Ginny sprang back up and tip toed to the kitchen, I followed her."Here, let me help you."

"No, you just sit down right their Mr.," she ordered pointing to the table. I raised my hands in surrender and and slowly took a place at the table. I sat there for several minutes, listing to the movements in the kitchen. When Ginny finished, she sat across from me; in her hands two steaming mugs of cocoa.

"Here." She handed me one of the mugs. I cupped it with both hands, enjoying the warmth it spread though my fingers.

"Thanks." She waited for about thirty seconds of me doing nothing, then said,

"Well go on, try it. I swear I'm not poisoning you." I eyed her carefully at the last part because she smiled upon saying those words.

"Alright." I took a long, drawn out sip and smiled as the warm, frothy liquid danced along my tongue. "Yum, best I've ever tasted." I proceeded to carefully down the rest, as to not miss a drop.

"Really? Better than mum's?"

"Yep." She beamed at me; she looked so pretty when she did that. 'Wait. Where did that come from?' "You must be a great cook." Ginny scrunched up here nose at that.

"No actually, I'm a horrible cook. Only thing I can make is this and toast, and I can't guarantee the toast won't be burnt." I laughed slightly, which caused her to frown at me.

"Well, I suppose it's only fair, seeing how good this is. Besides, everyone doesn't make you cook for them. That's an upside."

Once the the cocoa was out of our mugs and in our bellies, we placed the cups in the sink and proceeded to sit on the living room couch.

"So how's Ron?" I ask, being reminded of my best mate's existence by his increase in snoring volume.

"He's the usual prat. He along with my other brothers have been stalking me. They've set up a "watch helpless Ginny" schedule," she fumed.

'Stupid, senseless Ron,' I thought to myself. 'Doesn't see he's making things worse.' "But I suppose I wouldn't mind following Ginny around all day." 'Where did that come from?!'

"What did you say Harry?" Ginny questioned. 'Wait, had I said that out loud?!' I fish floundered for a few moments, trying to think of what to say. This is what I came up with.

"Uh... What I meant to say was Ron must be out of his mind, trying to get away with following you around all day." Ginny gave me a sceptical look, and I realized how quickly my face had lit up. Finally, her face broke out into a smile, and her warm brown eyes sparkled.

"Okay Harry." I don't think she bought it, but whatever. I'm not bringing it up again. My face split into a smile also; her smile was infectious.

"So... what's going on with quidditch?" I really wanted to change the subject.

"Well, the Canons have lost all their games. They got crushed, though Ron says their just acting until the other teams lower their guard. Though he refuses to except that even if they were acting, they wouldn't score a goal into their own hoops on incident." I snorted at this. "Puddlemere beat the Tornadoes last week, getting their first win in three games. The Tornadoes still suck, but not like the Canons. They're getting better actually, might have a come back in a year or two. The Harpies are undefeated, no surprise there. Sorry Harry, but how can they not be, with an all girls team." I shrugged, not wanting to get into an argument.

"Do you play quidditch Ginny?"

"My brothers don't let me. Apparently I'm too "fragile"." I chuckled at her, to which she responded with a quick glare.

"And you play anyway?" I continued, knowing Ginny.

"Yes, I've used their brooms at night since I was seven." That is something she would do.

"What's your favorite position?"

"Chaser."

"Well, if you want you can borrow my broom or we can practice together at night with one of us using one of your brother's brooms." Ginny bounced on the couch like a sugar rushed toddler.

"Really?!"

"No, I lied." I simply couldn't resist. She punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah, of course."

3rd Person POV:

Harry and Ginny continued to chat for a while before sleep took over them and they passed out on the couch. They ended up moving around in their sleep so that they were sitting side by side, leaning into the back cushions, Ginny's head in the nape of Harry's neck with his head resting on top of hers.

Molly Weasley was distraught, to say the least. Her baby girl had gone and disappeared out of nowhere. After everyone searched the burrow from behind the shower curtain to the inside of the chicken coop, Molly and Arthur feared the worst; their daughter had been kidnapped.

They flooed Dumbledore, panicking, who in turn notified the auror office for them, as well as a few other contacts. After checking the Lovegoods and all the other Weasley friends they waited for hours in Dumbledore's office, waiting to hear word, if any. Dumbledore suggested they check up on the kids before bed, then come back afterword, where they could continue keeping an eye on things.

That was where they were now, sitting in the chairs in front of Albus's desk. Molly was sitting up straight, alert, constantly looking to the whirring of Albus's instruments, as if looking for a sign of her daughter's safety. Arthur, on the other hand, was slumped in his seat, staring at his folded hands. He looked up at the clock, the time read 4:00 a.m.

"Molly, Arthur, why don't you two go home and rest. It's been a long night and you need to sleep. I promise I will send word as soon as I hear anything," Dumbledore spoke. Arthur nodded, and helped Molly over to the floo.

"Thanks you so much for your help Albus. I can't tell you how much this means to us." Then he helped his wife into the fireplace and with a drop of powder, green flames, and a shout of "The Burrow." they disappeared with a soft pop.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped into their home kitchen, brushing the ash off their clothing. Throwing off coats and shoes, they entered the living room and stopped dead.

There, on the couch was Ginny! resting on... Harry?! Molly opened her mouth, about to cry out with joy and embrace the children when Arthur interrupted her with a hand on her shoulder. Tears building up in his eyes from relief, he whispered into his wife's ear. "Molly, I know you're relieved to see them, but they look exhausted and are sound asleep. Please, let's let them rest and we will question them tomorrow, alright?" Molly nodded, albeit grudgingly. She really wanted to suffocate them in a bear hug, then give them a piece of her mind.

"I'll go notify Dumbledore," Arthur spoke, then left the room. Molly, after examining each child closely, saw no apparent injuries. Satisfied, she conjured a blanket and placed it around the two of them.

'Oh, they look so cute,' she thought, taking in the sleeping scene before her once more.

Harry's POV

I awoke to find the twin's acne covered faces a mere two inches in front of my face, staring intently. I inhaled sharply.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack, Merlin!" I grunted, slowing down my breathing.

"Sorry Harry,"

"Didn't mean to,"

"Or maybe we did,"

"Seeing as you've turned up here,"

"asleep with our little sister!" At the mention of Ginny, I felt a weight on my shoulder register and saw a tousle of crimson hair on my front. I gently shook her at which she stirred.

"Wha? Mum, five more minutes," Ginny mumbled sleepily. A small chuckle erupted from me, but Forge still looked dead serious.

"Fine." I carefully shook her once more.

"Gin its Harry. Your brothers want to see you." Ginny's eyes shot open.

"Oh," she quietly responded as blood rushed to her face. "Well?"

"What do you mean well?!" Forge demanded.

"What do you want?" She clarified.

"Oh I don't know."

"What were we thinking?"

"Wondering what,"

"happened to you and,"

"why of all people, Harry,"

"is here,"

"with you."

"Oh, little Gin Gin..."

"Don't call me Gin!" Ginny growled.

"Why not?"

"You didn't seem,"

"to have a problem,"

"with it when,"

"Harry called you Gin."

"Harry's different." The twins both raised their right eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"How so?"

"Is there something,"

"we should know?" Ginny then huffed at them.

"Alright guys, that's enough," I intervened.

With down-turned mouths the twins pointed out that, "You still didn't tell us,"

"What happened?" Both of us didn't have to answer however, for at that moment Mr. Weasley entered the room.

"Molly says breakfast is ready," he announced. With one final stern glance, Gred made their way to the kitchen. "Good to see you Harry."

"Nice to see you too Mr. Weasley," I replied a bit nervously.

"We'll floo call Dumbledore to talk about yesterday's events later today, okay?"

"Of course sir." Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Better go eat or Ron might arrive at the table and inhale it all," Mr. Weasley spoke humorously.

"Come on," Ginny directed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the kitchen.

Ginny plopped onto one of the wooden chairs and patted the seat to her right. Fred and George gave me the eyebrow while I took my seat. Which was very creepy by the way, as they both raised their left at the same moment without looking at one another.

Ron tromped down the un-carpeted stairs, looking very much like a zombie. Eyes half closed, hair ruffled, arms out stretched, nostrils flared.

"Food," Ron moaned as if recalling his long lost love. Slumping into the last chair, Ron proceeded to devour handfuls of crisp, greasy bacon, toast with marmalade, and a mountain of golden pancakes drenched in syrup.

After a few minutes in which Ronald had several serving of everything, he looked up and around the table. "Harry! Good to see you! Have you heard about the latest Cannons match? They didn't win, but I must say they did better than..." Ron was then cut off by the furious female Weasley on Harry's right.

"Ronald Weasley! Aren't you forgetting something?!" Ginny spat, glaring murderously.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ginny. Anyway Harry, I was saying, OUCH!"

Giant black bats burst out of Ron's nostrils, the force causing the chair to tip over and crash onto the floor, limbs flying everywhere.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! You put your brother back to normal this instant young lady, or you will be stuck in your room for the rest of the day!" Mrs. Weasley blared.

"Sorry mum, but I don't know how. I don't have my wand," Ginny responded smugly, which Harry thought suited her.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I am going to go back and change the time Dumbledore's arrival to the afternoon. Also, words with 'this' around it means it's thought, not said.

Mrs. Weasley eyed her daughter, most likely looking for that the look of innocence that pointed at once to the fact one of her children was guilty. She sighed, "Alright, but you are doing to laundry later today. And keep your emotions under control, it's a bit late for that sort of thing don't you think?"

Ginny scowled inwardly at the thought of cleaning her brothers underthings, but replied the expected "Yes, mum."

With a flick of her wand, Mrs. Weasley attempted to stop the bogeys, but was proven unsuccessful after numerous attempts. "Ginny, what's the counter curse to this spell?"

"Bill said there isn't one," Ginny replied.

"Bill, huh?" Molly mumbled, making a mental note to have a word or two with her eldest son. Meanwhile, another silent conversation was taking place.

'Don't worry Gin, I'll help with the laundry,' Harry sent as he took another bite of his food.

'Are you sure? I can do it myself.'

'Yes, but this way I can be with you,' Harry thought with a goofy grin. 'Where did that come from? Well, it is true; I do want to be with her. Why wouldn't I? She's got a wonderful personality, not to mention she's pretty.'

Ginny cut Harry's train of thought with a fit of giggles to herself that earned an odd look from Mr. Weasley, 'Harry, I can still hear you.' This, as a result, caused Harry's face to turn a bit pink.

'I think the way you keep doing that just makes you even cuter Harry. It's one of the reasons I... Oh crap now I'm doing it!' This statement brought on what could be described as a blush battle, each contestant.

"What is up with you,"

"two today?"

"One would think you,"

"liked each other," the twins chorused with matching smirks. After a few seconds of further blushing, stuttering, stammering, and other forms of humiliation, Harry and Ginny quipped,

"What is up with you,"

"two today?"

"Since when have you been able to,"

"talk like this?"

"We've been practicing in our spare time. What's your excuse?" The twins said together. Neither Ginny nor Harry felt the need to answer, their target subject having been changed. The rest of the meal was wrapped up, everyone chatting a lot about nothing.

Molly summoned all the dishes from the table and walked to the kitchen while being followed by Arthur, and the twins promptly ran back up to their room as did the so far silent Percy. No doubt however, with different plans with their time.

"So Ron, have you gotten any new chocolate frog cards?" Harry asked, eager to make conversation with his best mate. 'Or at least for now.' Harry had a feeling that that might soon change. Not that he would ignore Ron, but 'Ginny was quickly proving to be very best friend material.'

'Why thank you, Harry. But don't tell Ron that, he'll throw a fit.'

'Gah! We really need to work on this whole mind talking thing.'

'Got something to hide, Potter?' Ginny joked.

"No, of course not," Harry spoke a little too quickly, and aloud to boot.

"Oi! I'll have you know I have gotten new chocolate frog cards," Ron objected.

"No, that's not what I meant, Ron," Harry replied quickly.

"Then, why did you say it like that?!"

"Ron, I just, you see, I was... Ginny," Harry fumbled together.

"You know, just because I may not be rich like you..." Ron started angrily. Harry froze.

'Leave it to Ron to make every problem about money,' Ginny thought.

"... but I can still buy a frog or two when I want. At least I'm not..." Ron continued.

'Help!' mind yelled Harry. Ginny then came to the rescue, cutting into the angry boy's rant.

"Harry is trying to tell you Ronald, that because summer just started, he hadn't expected you to have access to sweets after you two got off the train."

"Is that right Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. That combined,... um, ...with the fact you,... er,... have so many of them, it's pretty hard to find some new ones. Er, yeah."

'Smooth, Harry.'

"Er, alright then, mate."

After that abrupt awkward ending to the conversation Ron wandered over to read in the living room. Ron's reading standards seem to consist of lots of pictures, few words in big font, and generally had to do with his favorite sport, so don't worry, he wasn't turning into Hermione.

Mr. Weasley approached Ginny and Harry and told them,

"Dumbledore is still coming over a little bit after lunch. Ginny, you need to go change for the day. Same with you Harry, I'll have Ron lend you some clothing for the time being. Ginny, I want you to make sure you have a load of laundry before lunch. Otherwise, you're free to do whatever you wish, alright?" Harry and Ginny both nodded in agreement and Mr. Weasley went to go tell Ron he needed to pick up his room and lay out some clothes for Harry.

Ginny turned to Harry and decided, "We should probably go get ready for the day and then I'll do the laundry,"

'We'll do the laundry,' Harry corrected.

"Right. We'll do the laundry and then do you want to play a game of exploding snap?"

"Sure, I'll see you fifteen?"

"That's good with me." They then ran upstairs to their rooms. As Harry opened the door, he came upon Ron who had laid out a shirt and trousers.

"Thanks, Ron."

"No problem, Harry. Say, do you want to have a chess game?"

"Er, sure," Honestly, Harry didn't really want to have to be whopped by Ron again at chess, but if that's what it took to spend time with him, so be it. "But it'd have to be later in the day."

"What? Why?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, I'm going to help Ginny with the laundry, and then were going to play some exploding snap," Harry thought he had prepared himself for the jealousy that was bound to pour out of Ron, but did not expect this reply.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, Harry. Ginny is such a pain in the arse! Why can't she keep her stupid crush to herself?! Don't worry, I'll get you out of it. Come on," Ron proceeded to stride past Harry, most likely intent on going after Ginny.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Last chance to tell me if you think Dumbledore should know of the soul bond...


	10. Chapter 10

"Ron stop!" The red-headed boy flipped back around and looked at Harry sharply.

"What?" he snapped.

"Gin didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to help and hang out with her."

"Aah... come on, Harry! You don't need to be nice to her. In fact, it'd be better if you didn't, you're only encouraging her."

"Ron, I like your sister, and I like hanging out with her!" Harry yelled to his thick-headed companion.

"Like her? What do you mean you like her? Why would you like Ginny? Oh, Merlin Harry. Do you fancy her?!"

Harry felt his face turn beet red, and apparently that's all the indication Ron needed.

With a lion like roar Ron stormed down the hallway and up more stairs, followed quickly by Harry, until he finally found the right room, Ginny's.

'Ginny, Ron's...' Harry tried to warn.

Without bothering to knock, Ron threw the wooden door open with a bang and barged in.

"Ron! Get out!" Ginny screamed. Rounding the corner, Harry came upon a changing Ginny.

"Ahh!" Harry yelled clapping a hand over his eyes, which in turn jabbed him rather harshly. He yowled and backed up into a wall littered with Harpies posters.

"No! What did you do to Harry?!" Ron shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Ginny and advancing

"GET OUT!" Ginny repeated, picking up a blanket and wrapping it around her waist. "I didn't do anything, now get out!"

"No! Tell me now! You've gone to far this time, Ginny! Bloody Hell, I knew you were desperate but..."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ginny blared, throwing a nearby shoe at him and reaching for her wand.

"Ron, Ginny didn't do anything to me. Let's leave!" Harry grunted in pain.

"What's going on here!" came a murderous voice from the doorway, as it took in the spectacle that lied before her. Everybody froze. Then, at the same moment, Ron and Ginny half yelled, half ranted there side of the story.

"One at a time!" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Ginny gave Harry a love potion!" Ron recounted.

"I did not!" Ginny objected.

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

'Ginny, calm down,' Harry thought.

'I will not calm down! That mangy git!'

"Both of you, to your rooms!" Molly ordered.

"But mum, it's all her fault..."

"Now!" Mrs. Wealsey snapped in her no nonsense voice.

Ron bowed his head in anger, fists clenched tightly, jaw set, and stormed his way back to his room, kicking random items of Ginny's as he went.

"Ginny, go to your room." Mrs. Weasley prompted.

"But I'm already in my room, mum," Ginny quipped.

"Don't you sass me young lady! Go and wait for me in Bill's old room." Ginny strode quickly out of the room still clutching the lavender blanket around her midsection, the end trailing behind her and shut the door slightly harder than necessary making the lock sound off with an unusually loud click.

'See you in a minute, Harry.'

Harry rose off the floor, still concealing on emerald eye with one hand.

"Oh, Harry dear. Are you alright?" Molly mothered, approaching him. "Ron didn't hit you, did he?!"

"No, no. I just er... poked myself in the excitement."

"Ah huh. Now, could you please explain to me what just happened exactly?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sitting them down on Ginny's unmade bed.

'I'm listening as well, Harry.'

'You can listen in on conversations now?' Harry questioned.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and hair, trying to think of what to say. He decided to stick to the vague truth.

"Erm... well, Ron asked if I wanted to hang out later, and er, I told him that I already had plans with Ginny. He er, got a bit angry, and then thought that Ginny must have bewitched me or something, so he came down and started yelling at her."

"Thank you, Harry," was all Mrs. Weasley had to respond with, and then exited the room, probably going to interrogate the next person.

'Alright, she's gone, Harry. Spill the details.' Harry blushed.

'Well, he uh, got the impression that I fancied you.'

'Oh really? I wonder what gave him that idea?'

'Erm, uh, well... you see. We have um, gotten, you know... close, these past couple, oh uh, days...' he trailed off awkwardly.

'Alright then, Harry' Ginny thought in a voice that was clearly amused. 'Let's get down to business.'

'Excuse me?'

'Revenge, Harry. I'm talking about revenge.'

'Oh, why? I mean, he was just jealous. I think revenge would just make him angrier.'

'Harry, your logic sure zaps the fun out of things. Let's focus on the prank, not it's repercussions besides a good laugh.'

Harry chuckled, which would seem very odd to any observers as he was staring at a nearby wall, doing nothing but sitting crossed legged on Ginny's bed.

'But we are going to need some help... the twins help,' Ginny continued.

'That's a bit extreme isn't it?'

'Yes, but we need their supplies.' Harry distinctly heard the sound of rapping on wood, then Ginny thought, 'Hold on a sec, I think mum's at the door.' After approximately thirty seconds, Ginny came back online. 'Let's get that laundry done, then skip the exploding snap and plot a lunch time prank instead, cool?'

'Er, yeah.' With that, Harry wandered the hallway until Ginny came skipping up to him, bumped into his side, grabbed his hand, interlocked their fingers, and started swinging their arms up and down, sending waves of tingling warmth through both of them.

Harry shot Ginny a lopsided grin, and asked, "What's got you into such a good mood?"

"Why, we are about to prank Ron together, what's not to be happy about?" she replied in a sing-song voice.

'You gotta love her,' Harry thought to himself enjoying the moment immensely. Little did he know that Ginny had over heard him, smiling wider as her face matched her hair. All Harry noticed was that Ginny now had a little hop in her step, and began to tug him a little faster to the twins room.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Please keep it up!


	11. Chapter 11

"Gin?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny replied with an inquiring eyebrow.

"You realize you haven't finished changing, right?"

Ginny turned beet red, and shot off to her room, her blanket flapping behind her. Harry couldn't stop his laughter at the comical sight. After a speedy three minutes Ginny came rushing back to Harry, still slightly embarrassed. _'Sorry about that.'_

_'It's fine, Gin.'_ Then Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and she perked up once more, and they began to walk to the twins' room.

"Ginny, what about the laundry?" Harry wondered aloud, hoping not to put a damper on her mood.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Can we do it later?" Ginny pleaded, her lip jutting out slightly.

"Don't ask me," Harry laughed. "We can do whatever you want; I just don't want you to get in trouble with your mum."

Ginny let out a huff of breath, looking at the floor. _ 'Alright then Harry, let's get that laundry done.'_ With a twirl on her heel, Ginny began to pull Harry in a different direction down to their laundry area, where several small mountains of clothing laid.

_'I wonder why Mrs. Wealsey charms the dishes, but not the laundry.' _Harry's mind pondered, and his signal was evidently transmitted to Ginny, who thought,

_'Well she needs something besides the garden gnomes to fulfill her punishment slots.'_

_'Oh. That... makes sense,'_ Harry thought, feeling incredibly stupid.

_'Stop it, Harry. You're not stupid._' "Come on, let's get started." With that, Ginny strode over to the nearest pile and started folding, Harry following suit.

After about five minutes of silent folding Ginny threw down a shirt and groaned "This is so boring," but then brightened and thought _'be right back,'_ as she ambled out of the room.

_'Where is she going?'_ Harry wondered as he stopped folding, not able to tell whose shirt he was holding.

_'You'll see.'_ Ginny came striding back into the room, carrying in her hand a weird black box. "It's a wizarding wireless."

"Oh, right." _'Is that supposed to mean something to me?'_ Harry questioned himself, going through everything he knew about the wizarding world.

Ginny laughed at him. "Harry, if you don't understand things like that, just say something. I am going to hear you anyway. A wizarding wireless is something that plays music or people talking. I'm surprised you've never seen one in the common room before."

"Now I remember, they had them going at a couple of parties after the quidditch matches. Isn't the wireless sort of like a radio?"

"Sure." _'What on earth is a radio?'_

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Ginny," he began, voice full of mirth "if you don't understand something, just say so. I'm going to hear you anyway."

"You're right, I am a hypocrite," she giggled, then tapped the box. The weird sister's hit single filled the air

"Isn't it wonderful?" Ginny asked, swinging her hips to the music.

"Yeah, it's awesome," Harry replied, grabbing her hand and twirling her around.

_'Let's dance, Harry,'_ sounding incredibly ridiculous and cheesy to herself, even in her mind.

_'I don't know how to,_' Harry admitted. But Ginny ignored him, and grabbed his other hand. She began to twirl them around the room, making up steps as she went.

"Just follow my lead," she told him. Amazingly, they started without a single tread on the foot. They moved faster and faster, every movement synchronized and containing grace without flaw. Something, that only comes with years of practice.

_'Wow,'_ was all either of them could think, and as the music faded, their sights blurred into gold, and they slowly sank to the floor, both slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

When they awoke, they were once again on a bed in a room filled with golden mist. "Merlin! Did we almost kill ourselves by dancing?" Harry spoke aloud.

"Do not worry linked, you are not here because of injury." A mysterious voice echoed into the room. Even though both Harry and Ginny knew this must be their guide, they couldn't help but be frightened, and Ginny scooted over to Harry, who instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Then why... are we here? What's going on? What are you? What did you mean earlier when you said me and Ginny had a bond?" Harry demanded, questions pouring out of him. "Why can we hear each other's thoughts? Why did Ginny transport to my room?"

"Calm down linked, I shall explain everything. You are here for several reasons. One is to explain your bond and how you're are linked. Another is to explain the ways you may proceed with this bond. And yet another is to discuss with you the matter of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Do you understand these reasons? Before you answer, know that I will elaborate further on these reasons in a moment."

Ginny craned her neck around to stare deeply into Harry's wide eyes, and after a silent conversation, Harry told her that yes, they understood.

"Good. Now, let's start with your bond. The two of you have developed something commonly known as a soul bond. This soul bond can be activated when two people find their soul mate. Everyone has a soul mate, but this mate can live anywhere, and in any time frame. The chances finding your soul mate is rare, and activating a soul bond is even rarer. Without invading the privacy of both of you we cannot inform you what activated your bond. The requirements for a bond activation is vague even with top knowledge. We have been able to discover however that you must have experienced a large emotional experience that left one or both of you vulnerable, and your other had to be present, and not be the main source of the emotion. Do you follow me so far?" The charcoal and flame colored heads nodded. "Think about any instances this may have been possible. Can you think of any?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, holding Ginny closer as she turned her face and buried it in his shirt, the events of the chamber too near to converse without a coarse of fear running through her veins.

"Good. I can see it is still a sensitive topic, and as there is no compelling reason as of now to discuss it further."

"Along with the bond, may come several abilities. One of which, is recorded as the ability to hear each other's thoughts. Another, is that in a time of great need, vulnerability, or emotional distress, one bond mate may transport to the other. Later, when the bond is farther along, we can teach you to take control over of these abilities. There are also several other stages that may or may not happen, dependent on the bond."

"There are a few rather simple... exercises you two can both perform to strength your connection. One thing you can do is take fifteen minutes at least a day closing your eyes, staying in contact with one another by only holding hands, and having a conversation only through your minds, or simply be silent during that time. That one is more centered on strengthening that power of your bond. Other things you can do should just be based on being emotionally closer to each other. Take time out of your day to address both of your feelings about each other, the bond, and other important matters in your life. When you do this you must be completely honest with one another, or it will do more damage than good. Besides that, I would recommend just spending time together. As the bond grows, it is most likely you will both naturally gravitate towards one another in company. Some bonds develop in such a way the pair needs to be in contact with one another for a certain amount of time. Now I feel I need to inform you that there is a different path we can follow if for some reason you two decide you do not want the bond."

"There are only a select few instances that we know of where the pair did not what the soul bond. While it is very rare to wish the bond never happened and there is no way to break a soul bond, it is possible to weaken it greatly. Before our next meeting, you must decide if this soul bond is something you wish to grow. I would highly recommend it. Now, if it is alright with the both of you, I would like to have my phoenix measure the strength of your bond."

_'Is that alright with you, Ginny?'_ Harry asked.

_'Yeah, it is.'_

"We're fine with it, if you tell us what you are."

"I am an Auderner, that is what I am. I shall go into detail about myself later. Amorpinnatus," the voice called. A golden phoenix, the linked recognized from the Dursleys, swooped in and landed on the bed right in front of the pair of them. The creature took turns staring deeply into their eyes, and cooed a happy tune for a couple seconds, then switched to a sad and angry melody, before disappearing into the surrounding mist.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, keep it up! Can anyone guess what caused the change in the phoenix's tune? Anyone who gets it right will get a shout out in the next set of author's notes. If anyone is wondering the name Amorpinnatus is created from to latin words amor- love and pinnatus- feathered/winged. Please Review!


End file.
